Change of Obsession
by Peopleperson1590
Summary: Ryuichi is in love with Shuichi, but Shuichi and Yuki are madly in love. But Tohma loves Ryuichi. Can he somehow make Ryuichi fall for him instead? Pairings inside... also a better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Change of Obsession

Summary: Ryuichi grows more obsessive over our favorite pink haired singer every day. Yuki doesn't like it, and orders Tohma to do something. Tohma though is in love with Ryuichi and doesn't want to harm him. Could he perhaps make Ryuichi in some way love him as well?

Pairings: Yuki/Shuichi, Tohma/Ryuichi (eventually), and Ryuichi/Shuichi

Me: There aren't enough Tohma/Ryuichi fics out there for me to read. So I decided to think of one. Though if I can, I will try to put some K/Hiro fluff, or Tatsuha/Suguru fluff in here as well. –sigh- A third story that isn't completed… Cousins is on temporary hiatus, Bad Influences is going to end soon, and I don't know how long this will be.

Shuichi: YUKI! –hugs him (AW!)-

Me: Well… here's chapter 1!

Disclaimer: You think that Tohma would be married if I had Gravitation? Hell no! DIVORCE!

PROLOGUE

Ryuichi was walking around the jeweler's to find something for Shuichi. "Ne, Kumagoro, do you think that Shu-chan's going to like this?" Ryuichi asked the pink bunny. He pointed to a necklace that was a pink sapphire stone in the shape of a tear drop, and it accented with it's white gold chain. "No? Well, if we don't find anything, we'll just have to ask them to specially make something. On second thought, why don't we?" Ryuichi asked with glee. Kumagoro always was smart.

Ryuichi went to the woman in the counter and asked if they were able to make something to his liking. "Sure, oh course," she said. She took Ryuichi to the back room and asked his what he thought the jewelry should look like. 'Something that should be about Shuichi and how much I love him,' Ryuichi thought. "Can you make a red rose? Really realistic?" Ryuichi asked. "Oh course, with leaves and everything?" the lady asked. Ryuichi nodded. "Yeah!" he shouted. The poor woman's ear drums. "Okay, what else?" she asked. "I want it with a thin gold chain, and I want the clasp to be a quarter note. Like music!" Ryuichi yelled again.

She nodded. "I can have it ready in 3 days, it that alright?" she asked. "Yes, no da!" Ryuichi answered happily. "Your name?" she asked. "Ryu-chan!" he said. She had a sweatdrop at the side of her head. "Okay... well, it's a good thing I will probably be on shift that day..." she said. With that, Ryuichi took his cue to leave the store.

3 DAYS LATER

Ding Dong!

Eiri Yuki opened the door to see a nicely wrapped package that had a small card on top of it. It was addressed to Shuichi. Probably nother present from Sakuma-san. "Again? This is the 5th one it the past 2 weeks!" Eiri shouted. He took the package and handed it over to Shuichi. "Is there something going on with that guy I should- "YUKI! I don't you there isn't! Are Sakuma-san's presents really making you that jealous?" Shuichi asked in surprise. Eiri nodded. "You may be a brat Shuichi, but you're mine." Yuki said and pulled Shuichi into a kiss. Shuichi got so distracted by it that he almost let go of the present. Shuichi pulled away, still panting. "I know you love me Yuki!" he hyped andkissed him on the cheek.

Yuki fought himself to not smile. Shuichi was really too cute for his own good. It's probably one of the reasons he (and Ryuichi) fell for the boy...

Seeing that Yuki was going back to the kitchen to get a beer, Shuichi sat himself down on the couch and started unwrapping Ryuichi's present. He gasped. It was beautiful. 'Huh, there's a note inside.' Shuichi thought to himself. He picked up the note, and started reading.

'Dear Shuichi,

I know roses die quickly,

and can seem unromantic.

But they represent love,

because even if it can never last,

the beauty will always,

and I mean it, it will

always stay in your heart.

And it will shine...'

(Please don't kill me, I have no imagination!)

Shuichi gasped. He thought it was so thoughtful. "Sakuma-san..." Shuichi whispered. How was he going to tell Sakuma-san that he refuses his love? That he just wanted to be friends...

N.G BUILDING

Tohma was filing some last minute paper work, when he got a call on his cellphone. He picked it up, and was surprised to her Eiri's voice on the other side.

EIRI: Tohma, I need a favor.

TOHMA: What is it Eiri-san?

EIRI: Ryuichi Sakuma sent another present.

This made Tohma's heart hurt. AGAIN? Why couldn't he be the object of the brunette's affections!

TOHMA: -slight angry tone in his voice- What do you want me to do? I can't control Ryui-

EIRI: Tell him to stop. Nothing he will do will convince Shuichi to love him.

TOHMA: -gulps- Eiri-san, doesn't that seem harsh?

EIRI: That's the truth. He's mine,

TOHMA: -sigh- Okay, just let me handle it. Okay?

EIRI: Alright, bye Tohma,

TOHMA: Bye, -hangs up-

Tohma sighed. What a mess he has gotten himself into. He married Mika-san in order to protect Eiri, but that meant not being able to be with Ryuichi when he had the chance. He started rubbing his forehead, trying to not get stressed. Right now he was going through a messy divorce, now that he has the chance, but Ryuichi's heart was taken by some pink haired punk (From what I see, I don't think that Seguchi likes Shuichi much). "At least at the end of this divorce, I willl still be able to see my baby girl (I think Mika is pregnant with a girl, not sure)." Tohma assured himself.

NEXT DAY

Tohma was working in his office when Ryuichi came bursting in! He was crying and pounced on Tohma, now getting his suit wet. Tohma didn't care, he just wanted to kiss the tears away from Ryuichi's beautiful face. "Ryuichi-kun, what's wrong?" Seguchi asked. "YUKI-CHAN WAS BEING SO MEAN! HE SAID THAT SHUICHI HATED ME!" Ryuichi yelled. Tohma rubbed his back, and told it was okay. "Ryu-chan, um... I am sure that Eiri-san didn't mean- "HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! SHUICHI HAS BEEN IGNORING ME ALL DAY!" Ryuichi cried. This made him cry more and it looked like he was going to cry himself to death.

Not knowing what to do, Tohma roughly grabbed Ryuichi and pulled him into a kiss...

PROLOGUE OVER

Me: I will make the chapters longer, don't worry. This is just the crappy beginning-

Ryuichi: KUMAGORO! I get to kiss Tohma!

Tohma: But I am married! And I love my wife, thank you very much!

Me: Sure... Mika fans shouldn't read this... R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ooh… Tohma kissed Ryuichi… I wonder how he's going to get out of that hole that he dug himself into…

Kevin (P.o.T): It was just a kiss Arabella-

Me: Hey! Shouldn't you be in Feona's story?

Kevin: Oh, yeah!

Me: Sorry, anyways, how about we start?

CHAPTER 2

Ryuichi gasped. Tohma was kissing him... HIS BEST FRIEND WHO WAS FREAKING MARRIED! But when the tongue slipped into his mouth, he sighed with pleasure. He felt those little butterflies in his stomach, and he felt out of breath. Seguchi-san than let go of the brunette, and blushed. He kept saying he was sorry until Ryuichi put a finger to his lips. "No da, no harm Tohma! I kind of enjoyed it! Ne, Kuma-chan?" Ryuichi said with a wide smile on his face. He moved the bunny's head so it looked like it was nodding. Tohma blushed. The person who he had his mind on ever since he practically saw him, said he liked kissing him... boy he must have looked like an idiot just staring into space. He didn't snap out of it until Sakano came in.

"Shacho, here's Bad Luck's monthy report. Sorry it was late," Sakano said. That shook Tohmaout of hisslight trance, and said "That's fine,". Sakano got worried. The president was blanking out lately, and wasn't even focused on work. Maybe he should advise him to take a short vacation. 'Nah, I am sure it's nothing.' Sakano said to himself as he walked out of his boss's office.

The blonde sighed and started getting a headache again. "Ryuichi, why do you effect me like this?" he asked to himself. Ryuichi had been long gone, probably looking for another present for the pink haired singer. He couldn't believe that Ryuichi turned down acting in America to follow Shuichi. 'But that's just like him. Following his heart and not caring about the consequences. I want him to be like that, that's why I have made so many sacrifices of my own. So he could be that way,' Tohma thought with a smile. Ryuichi was reckless, and didn't think things through. It scared Tohma and it was his duty to be the man in the background to take care of him.

"I am pathetic. I'm losing to a boy who's barely over half my age," Tohma groaned. Wait a minute! This is not Tohma Seguchi! "I won't give up just yet," Tohma said...

AT THE SEGUCHI RESIDENCE

"Get out you freeloader!" Mika yelled at Tatsuha. Tatsuha ran, and trying to avoid flying knifes that his sister was throwing at him. Honestly, she's a heartless witch (hey, all Mika fans, I warned you!)! Tatsuha ran for his life and ended up in the city somewhere.

CITY

Some of the girls started waving at him. What? He couldn't help it if he's hot! Suddenly, a flash of greenish black hair appeared in his vision and he spotted Fujisaki Suguru. He ran up to the other teen. "Yo, Fujisaki-kun, what's up?" Tatsuha asked. He confortably rested his left arm over Suguru's shoulders, and pulled him closer.

Suguru sighed. "Hello Tatsuha," he answered grimly. There wasa silence for a couple of seconds, then Suguru said, "Mika threw you out again, didn't she?". Tatsuha smirked. "Yup, you're gonna have a new roommate, whether you like it or not!" Tatsuha cheered. The shorter boy groaned. "Great..." he sighed. Tatsuha laughed. "Ah, come on. I'm not that bad," Tatsuha said. "I know, but- "I won't be a bother. Just want to crash at some place while I wait for Mika to calm down again," he said. "Yeah, she's mad about the divorce. And to make it worse, she's pregnant. Meaning she'll be pretty- "Bitchy," Tatsuha said bluntly. Suguru nodded.

"Fine, I suppose that you weren't able to get your stuff?" Suguru asked. Tatsuha nodded. Suguru sighed. "What was I supposed to do? She was throwing kitchen knifes at me, and I was almost hit! Look at my beautiful hair!" he yelled (I don't know much about Tatsuha, hope you know that he will probably extremely out of character). Suguru laughed. Tatsuha didn't know what happened, but his heart just stopped. 'Whoa, that was weird. Must be getting heart burn (you are lieing to yourself Tatsuha),' Tatsuha thought. "Alright, but let's go shop for some clothes. I know you'll won't fit into mine,they'd be too small." Suguru said.

The smaller of the two extended his hand, waiting for Tatsuha to take it. He did, but Tatsuha's heart was acting up for some reason...

RYUICHI

Ryuichi was walking around the city, also shopping. But he decided to get a thank you present for Tohma. This brought back memories. Though when he had a crush on Tohma back then, he seemed ignorant of them and he married Mika. 'He didn't want to hurt my feelings. But it sort of hurt me more.' Ryuichi thought. He would cry and whine to himself and Kumagoro, and get really angry. But then Shuichi made things fun again. "What should we get Kuma-chan?" he asked the stuff animal. It seemed to answer him, cause he yelled out, "You are a genius Kumagoro!".

He went into the jeweler's again, and asked for a bracelet be hand made. "Something with green, and silvers, and shining!" Ryuichi yelled out. This time it was a man, who was obviously confused. "Sure... um... but how long should it be- "Oh! Tohma's wrist is small- "Tohma Seguchi! Oh, we get you a lot. Fans," he said with a smirk. Ryuichi then got the confused look, then just went with it. "I am Tohma's fan! He's the bestest!" he cheered. The clerk thought he understood, and said it would be ready in 3 days. "It's Ryu-chan!" Ryuichi answered and left.

"WAIT!" the clerk yelled, but Ryuichi was already probably long gone. "Ryu-chan... that can't be Ryuichi Sakuma, I thought he left to become an actor in the U.S..." he said to himself...

YUKI'S HOUSE"... do I really have to go looking for the idiot? Alright, alright, bye Mika," Yuki said as he hung up. Shuichi was working on his new song. Ryuichi had dedicated many songs to him lately, and it was distractig him. 'Just put it out of your mind!' he yelled to himself. But he couldn't. His idol, his god, was probably in love with him. He wrote songs, he sent beautiful presents, expensinve clothes, anything really! "Hey Shuichi, let's go look for Tatsuha. That's a better way to spend your time than just staring into space like a dumbass," Yuki called out as he opened the door. Shuichi nodded and left his paper there. All he had written was this...

Is it you I love, or is cupid playing

a sick game with my heart

cause I feel like I'm falling apart

CITY

Suguru paid for everything, with Bad Luck's success and all, he was pretty rich for a 16 year old. It wasn't too much, since Tatsuha was only probably going to stay there for a couple of days. "Oi! Tatsy! Suguru-chan!" a voice called out. The two looked to see it was Shuichi Shindou waving like crazy at them with one hand, and holding Eiri's with another. They walked up to him, for they knew he wouldn't stop waving like an idiot if they didn't. Then he would yell more and hunt them down. Maybe K would appear out of nowhere and start shooting them. Who knows? Lots of whacky things happened to them.

"Hello Shu-chan," Tatsuha greeted. "Hey Tatsy, what are you doing with Suguru-chan?" Shuichi asked. Wait, could they be on a date! "He's going to stay at my place until his sister stops acting so moody," Suguru said. Yuki smirked. "Boy I feel sory for you kid," he said. Shuichi laughed. "The last time he stayed at our place, we found some naked girl on the couch he had slept with that night!" he laughed. Suguru gasped and glared at Tatsuha. Tatsuha rubbed his head nervously. "Um..." he said, trying to think of some excuse.

"You do that, and I will kill you. You hear me Uesugi-san?" he threatened. Tatsuha chuckled. "Alright, alright, I won't." the dark haired teen answered. "Are you guys on a date?" Shuichi asked. Suguru laughed, and Tatsuha gave him a, 'What, I'm not good for you!' look. "I'll take that as a no," Shuichi sighed. And he thought they looked so cute together. "Oh, well, thought the idea was cute," Shuichi blurted out. Yuki sighed. "You're weird Shuichi," he said. Shuichi smiled. "But you love me anyways, right?" he asked. Yuki sighed. "Yes, I love ya baka," he said. Shuichi hugged him, and screamed "Yay!".

Tatsuha blushed slightly. He and Suguru looked cute together? The younger Uesugi brother looked at Fujisaki, and felt his heart race. What the heck was with these palpitations?

CHAPTER 1 OVER

Me: I don't want to give so much in the first chapter, but chapter 2 is going to be much longer.

Ryuichi: -hugs Tohma-

Tohma: Another fic where it bashes Mika and I am getting divorced.

Suguru: Why would I like Tatsuha?

Tatsuha: -tackles him-

Suguru: Help me!

Me: Um... unless you want Suguru in Tatsuha's evil clutches, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello, promise this chapter is super long. It's about 4,000 words. It also includes a very willing Suguru...

Suguru: Help me!

CHAPTER 3

Tohma was walking around the park, trying to get the divorce out of his head. And a certain famous brunette singer. What the hell was he going to do about this? He tried to find a way, but it was no use. Now he was starting to remember the times when they were still in school. Ryuichi was one of his only friends, him and Mika. Ryuichi hated her for some reason, and Mika thought he was an idiot. Sakuma would always ask Tohma to go with him somewhere and hang on to him like crazy. It was worse than Shuichi. "But I had to push him aside, Eiri was growing up and he needed a protector. At least I thought he did. Heh. Why is it that I think I made the right choice, but it turns out to be the one that brings others and myself the most amount of pain?" Tohma said to himself. Then he laughed. Maybe he was subconsciously a masochist.

Soon on his walk, he saw the usually trigger-happy K/Claude, sitting on a bench with a sad face. Tohma wondered what bothered the other man and sat next to him. "Hello K-san," he greeted. "Hey Seguchi," he greeted back, though he didn't look at him. "What's wrong?" Tohma asked. "Well, I'm not in love with Judy anymore. If I try to divorce her though, I know she'll do everything in her power to not let Michael see me. And if I started a relationship with the person I really want, they'd want to know why I am still married." K said. Tohma then started walking away and said, "I'm sure Nakano-san will understand,".

SUGURU'S APARTMENT

"Oi, Tatsuha-san, your underwear doesn't belong on my couch!" Fujisaki yelled. Tatsuha was a pain in the butt! That guy better thank his lucky stars that he was sexy. What? Yes, Suguru agreed he was sexy. He thought Eiri-san was, but then again, he shares the same genes as Tohma. So he's also a little bit attracted to Sakuma-san. Anyways, Tatsuha was in just pajama pants, protesting that a god like him shouldn't care where he left his clothes. "No wonder your sister started throwing knifes at you!" Suguru laughed.

Tatsuha's chest was on fire. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself. Suddenly he wanted to grab the boy and ravish him! Suguru started walking towards him and Tatsuha kept stepping back. "Tatsuha-san, are you..." Suguru couldn't say anything for he was pulled into a heated kiss. When he opened his mouth to gasp, Tatsuha snaked his tongue in. Suguru tasted to good, and he explored every little crevice of his mouth. Hearing moaning from the other boy, he started unbuttoning his pajamas so he could run his hands down his milky white skin.

Suguru finally noticed what he was doing and pushed Tatsuha away. "I'm sorry Uesugi-san, I- "What are you sorry for?" Tatsuha asked. "I just don't think if- if were going to start a relationship and do those sort of activities... I want you to take a test!" he blurted out. "Nothing about your character or anything Tatsuha, but I just want to be safe and- "Hey, you think I haven't been tested? Course I don't have anything," Tatsuha said. Suguru blushed. "Oh, then I got worried for nothing," Suguru whispered. Then Suguru pounced on Tatsuha and crushed their lips together again.

They were now on the carpet, grinding against each other (Sorry, yes Suguru is extremely out of character!). Tatsuha rid of Suguru's night shirt and was teasing his dust pink nipples. "Tatsuha-san- "You cn do better than that Suguru," Tatsuha teased. He pulleed down the other boy's pants to reveal his boxers. The bulge of his erection was very noticable. Pressing his palm lightly against it, making Suguru cry out hungrily. "Oh god..." he moaned. "Not quite, try Tatsuha," Tatsuha said. Suguru tried to glare at him, but when the the other's hand slipped under his boxers, he let out a moan. Tatsuha was so mean to the boy.

Suguru wrapped his arms around Tatsuha and started nipping at his ear. His moans were so erotic that Tatsuha was fully erect. "Oh Tatsuha... take me... please!" Suguru cried. Tatsuha smirked. Finally he slipped Suguru's underwear down, and pulled his own pajama pants down. Suguru gasped when he saw how big Tatsuha was, and started moaning slightly. He could just imagine being fucked hard by it, moving inside him in and out. Tatsuha's smirk seemed even more sadist looking. He looked for his jean pants and found some lub. What? Got to be prepared.

He handed the lub to Suguru. "I want to see you finger yourself for me," Tatsuha commanded. Suguru blushed. He squeezed enough for his three fingers, and handed it back to Tatsuha. Fujisaki pushed one finger in, thrusting it slowly in and out. When he felt comfortable with it inside him, he added another finger. His fingers kept thrusting in his tight hole, Tatsuha watching the show. Suddenly those fingers brushed something, and Suguru thrust up to his fingers. Then adding a third, trying to find the spot again. When he did, Tatsuha stopped him. "I don't want you to cum yet, wait for me!" Tatsuha said.

Suguru nodded, and let out a slight whine when he was forced to pull his fingers out of himself. Tatsuha then spread the lub over his hardened shaft and told Suguru to spread his legs a little wider. He put Suguru's legs over his shoulders, to get more access and slowly thrust inside Suguru. Suguru moaned, it was painful, but it was also amazing. Tatsuha bit his lip, the boy was so tight that he thought he was going to explode. Once he was fully inside, he waited until Suguru pushed up against him to say that he was ready. "Please Tatsuha," Suguru begged.

Tatsuha started slow, looking for Suguru's pleasure spot. He knew he hit it when Suguru cried out, "THERE! Yes...". He picked up his speed and started thrusting harder and faster into him. Suguru gripped his arms around Tatsuha's neck, nipping at his sensitive spot on his neck. Tatsuha now pounding into the boy as hard as he could, they were both about to cum. Soon Suguru couldn't take it anymore. Tatsuha hitting that place, and his erection grinding against Tatsuha's stomach muscles, he came. "TATSUHA!" He cried out as he climaxed. His seed spilling on his and Tatsuha's stomach. If possible, Suguru gripped Tatsuha even tighter and he came as well.

Tatsuha pressed his forehead against Fujisaki, and just stared at him. Suguru looked back with his eyes half open, and his mouth was open in an 'O' shape to catch his breath. "Want to go again?" Tatsuha asked. Suguru nodded. "But let's go to my bed. It's much more comfortable than the stupid floor," Suguru said...

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone in Bad Luck's studio wondered where Suguru was. HE WAS NEVER LATE! EVER! "Okay, it's obvious Suguru has been kidnapped and we must find him!" K announced. Shuichi gasped. "I think I know what might have happened! Tatsuha must have raped him!" Shuichi yelled. Hiro just started fixing the strings of his guitar, trying to tune his instrument. Sakano started sobbing, saying that if Fujisaki died Seguchi-san would kill him. "Let's break into his apartment. Maybe he just slept in," Hiro said calmly. K pulled out his AK/47 and said, "Hey, that's a good idea!".

SUGURU'S APARTMENT

When they smashed the door open to get in, everything seemed normal. They all started walking inside, seeing that Fujisaki or the younger Uesugi brother was there. The last place they looked was the bedroom and they gasped. Sakano fainted, Hiro smirked, K started laughing and crying (saying something about Suguru growing up so fast), and Shuichi's mouth dropped. "I knew he raped him!" Shuichi yelled out. Suguru then woke up, looked at everyone, and smiled. "But Shindou-san, how can Tatsuha rape the willing?"...

RYUICHI AND TOHMA

Ryuichi was walking around the N.G building, tryingt to look for Shuichi. Then he started panicing and running around blindly that he bumped into someone. It was Tohma and Mika. Suddenly, Mika pushed them into a closet and locked it. "Tohma, this is for your own good. I love you and just want you to be happy," Mika said and walked away.

"MIKA!" Tohma yelled as he banged against the door. Then he thought it was useless. This closet was soundproof. "Tohma, what are we going to do?" Ryuichi asked. He had to go look for Shuichi, not stay here. Though maybe being locked in a soundproof closet with Tohma would be awesome, especially if he got- 'WAIT! I thought I loved Shu-chan. Sure, Tohma was my first love, and I'll never forget him...' Ryuichi thought. "I don't know Ryuichi, but will just have to sit here and wait," Tohma said. Ryuichi sighed. "Na no da, at least you're here with me Tohma!" Ryuichi said and hugged his best friend. Tohma smiled. Not that obviously fake one, but a real one.

"No da, Tohma isn't saying anything. Is he mad Ryuichi is here instead of Eiri?" Ryuichi asked, tears in his eyes. Tohma grabbed his shoulders and yelled out, "No! Oh course not Ryuichi. You mean more to me than Eiri!". Suddenly, he realized what he said and pushed Ryuichi. "I'm sorry Ryuichi, just leave me alone.- "WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY!" Ryuichi asked. What the hell? First he said Ryuichi was important, then pushes Ryuichi! 'I know Kumagoro, it's weird. OMG! Tohma's crying!' Ryuichi thought.

Ryuichi pulled Tohma to him and asked him what's wrong. Tohma was now the one crying against Ryuichi's chest, trying to calm himself down. A minor meltdown. "I'm sorry Ryuichi, I don't know why I- "Stop lying to me. You must think I'm stupid Tohma. Why are you acting so strange? This isn't the Tohma I love." Ryuichi said. Tohma gasped and looked at Ryuichi's serious face. Then he felt tears coming to his eyes. "You hurt me," he said. Ryuichi still had his serious face. "Would you like it if Ryuichi disa- "NO!" Tohma blurted out.

The genius singer and song writer didn't get it. If he hurt Tohma, then why did Tohma want him here? "You say you love me when you don't," Tohma explained. Ryuichi made eye contact with Tohma and said, "But I do love you Tohma. Tohma's the bestest," Ryuichi cheered. "Not the way I want it to be," Tohma said. Then the moment was ruined when Sakano opened the door. Tohma, in a blink of an eye, had his normal and calm mask on. "Thank goodness Sakano, me and Ryuichi-san fell in here." he said.

"Oh, then it's a good thing I came to get a blank tape,"...

BACK TO SUGURU'S APARTMENT

"Well man, as long as your happy. Good for you," Hiro said and gave a thumbs up. Suguru blushed and gave a quiet thank you. "Now can you all go? I did it 6 times last night, and I am kind of- "Sore? I know, I get that all the time with Eiri," Shuichi interrupted. Suguru nodded. K smiled. "Okay kid, but next time you'll have a hole through you head and your brains will be mush." K warned. As soon as Sakano revived (Which was about 20 minutes ago), he went back to N.G.

The 3 left Suguru ad Tatsuha alone, and got the rest of the day off...

MIKA

The eldest of the Uesugi siblings was back at her father's. She had fallen for a guy who will obviously never felt the same. "I can't believe I fell for it. All these years..." she said to herself. She was so blind. Tohma was always looking out for Ryuichi, and did everything in his power to make sure he was happy. He did it. But he wasn't happy. "That's why I ordered this divorce. So Tohma could be happy... but funny, with a human being living inside me, why do I feel so alone?" Mika asked herself as she hugged herself. This was such bad timing, but then Tohma might lose his chance.

"Tohma wanted me to be happy, but I want him to have his happiness too. So if it means for me to not be with him, then so be it..." Mika said. Then someone knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" a voice asked. Mika gasped. Was that Shuichi's voice? "Sure," she said. It was Shuichi. "Hey Mika-san- "What do you want kid?" she asked. "I just thought you would like some company. Heh... you know Mika? No matter what bitchy exterior you put up, like Eiri, you are both nice people on the inside. You are getting this divorce so Tohma can be happy. Course, that's not going to make him think that Eiri is going to be his- "He's not in love with Eiri. Sure it looks that way, but he just felt he had to because Eiri was my brother." Mika said.

Shuichi was confused. "Then who does Tohma love?" he asked. Mika sighed, and her hands automatically balled up into fists. "That stupid, hyperactive idiot, Ryuichi Sakuma..." she growled. You could see the angry fire in her eyes, and it was scary... wait, RYUICHI SAKUMA! "Wha- WHAT THE? Oh god damn it, then he'll still hate me! DAMN IT!" Shuichi cursed. Mika smirked. "Yup, looks like you guys aren't destined to be friends." Mika said. Shuichi saw her smirk, and smiled. "Yeah, take care of yourself Mika," Shuichi said as he left.

Mika smiled... and her lonelyness disappeared...

YUKI'S HOUSE

Eiri Yuki (or Uesugi if you want to be technical) was typing the first chapter of his new novel. He didn't know what to call it. Then he heard a "YUKI! I'm home,", from Shuichi's voice. "So where have you been?" he asked the pink haired brat. Shuichi went into his office and took a seat on his lap. "Oh, I went over to visit your sister." Shuichi answered, as if that was normal. "Why?" Yuki asked. They were never friends. In fact, his sister said she hated Shuichi Shindou (what a bitch! Sorry,). "Oh, just talking- "Don't lie Shuichi, your a horrible one." Yuki pointed out. Shuichi sighed.

"I don't know. I just feel sorry for her. With the pregnancy and the divorce- "But she's the one that asked for the- "I know, but she's doing it all because she loves Seguchi. I know how she feels. Remember Yuki?" Shuichi asked. Eiri sighed (There's a lot of that in my story). "Yeah, I know." Yuki said. You know, Shuichi did mature a bit. He understood the situation Mika put herself into, and understood why she's doing it. "I think spending time with you is getting me smarter Yuki!" Shuichi cheered. Yuki smiled. "Yeah, that would explain why lyrics for songs just keep popping out of your head, right?" Eiri said sarcastically. Shuichi groaned. "Please don't remind me!" he pouted. Yuki laughed (yes, he is extremely out of character. I can only relate to Shuichi and Ryuichi for some reason...). "I have to get back to work, so get out." Yuki said.

Shuichi jumped off and said, "Fine, be that way.". He turned to Yuki and smiled. "Did you know Seguchi-san was in love with Sakuma-san?" he asked. Yuki nodded. "Of course I knew that, that's old news." Yuki replied. Shuichi pouted. "How come I am always the last one to know?" he asked. "Whatever- "NO! I am not up to gossip!" Shuichi cried out. NowYuki was getting pissed by the volume of his voice, and stuck 2 ear plugs in his ears. "Well, I am going to work on my song," Shuichi said as he walked out of the room...

THE NEXT DAY

Ryuichi's cellphone was ringing...

Ryuichi: Hello?

Guy from jeweler's: Um... Ryu-chan? They were able to get your bracelet done early-

Ryuichi: Na no da! Really! I AM GOING TO RUN THERE NOW!

Ryuichi hung up, and started running towards the place. A blonde man with green eyes, Tohma Seguchi, spotted Ryuichi. "Ryuichi, you shouldn't run so fast. You could get hurt," Tohma said. Ryuichi stopped and said, "Nah, that won't happen. Cause Tohma would always be there to catch me in the nick of time!". Tohma smiled. Then he was shocked when Ryuichi grabbed his hand. "Come with me, I got you something!" Ryuichi cheered. The chestnut brown haired man then went into a mad dash, with his blonde friend trying hard to be able to catch up. That, and making sure his hat didn't fall off.

Ryuichi turned right at the street corner and then they stopped. "... Ryuichi, -pant- why are we here?" Tohma asked. Ryuichi needed to stop with the pixie stixs. Honestly, either that, or Tohma was getting old. The two gentleman were in front of a jeweler's, where they were amazingly famous. Probably cause you could buy exactly what you were looking for because you could tell them what you'd want it to look like. "Come inside with me, come on Tohma!" Ryuichi yelled as he opened the door for him. Tohma went inside, and Ryuichi pulled him to the counter. "Hey, you said that- "YES! Oh my! You're really- Tohma Seguchi and Ryuichi Sakuma!" the clerk gasped.

"Yup, now where's- "Yes, here you go." he said and handed Ryuichi a black box. Ryuichi took the box and held it out for Tohma. "Ta da! Na no da! Open it Tohma!" Ryuichi yelled. Tohma picked up the box and opened it gently. He gasped. It was so beautiful, yet simple. Gold and silver intertwined, but about every fourth of an inch, it was either a small emerald or diamond. "That's so thoughtful Ryuichi- "Ryuichi thanks Tohma for being such a good friend. Here, let me put it on!" Ryuichi said. It was a perfect fit. "Thank you, Ryuichi," Tohma gushed. He was blushing and his heart was pounding like crazy.

"Yay! Tohma likes it!" Ryuichi cried out...

N. G BUILDING

Suguru was early for work like usual, and seemed more happier. "It's nice seeing the kid like that, don't you think so Hiro?" Shuichi asked. Hiro smiled, then nodded. "Yeah, and I think Tatsuha actually means too." Hiro said. Shuichi noticed the tone is his best friend's voice, and frowned. "Hiro, what's wrong?" Shuichi asked. Thank goodness they were on their lunch break, otherwise K would kill them. "Oh, it's just seems like everyone has somebody, except me. Hell, even Sakano asked this woman out- "Oh my god! I really am not keeping up with gossip!" Shuichi gasped.

Hiro laughed, and then Shuichi blushed. "Sorry Hiro, you were saying?" Shuichi said, waiting for him to continue. "Well, I do have someone in mind that I am interested in..." Hiro said. "Well, who's the girl?" Shuichi asked. Hiro sighed. "It's not a girl- "Oh my god! Welcome to the club Hiro!" Shuichi cheered and hugged his best friend. Hiro laughed at Shuichi's reaction. I'm sorry, but that's just too funny. "Yes, I'm bi. Don't throw a parade Shuichi. It's not going to happen any- "WHY NOT?" Shuichi groaned. Hiro sighed.

"Cause it's K," Hiro said. It was totally silent for who knows how long. Maybe a whole 10 minutes (that's a record for Shuichi!). "Oh my- And you say I'm stupid!" Shuichi blurted. What, the guy wasn't good with words. Even if he is a song writer... okay, yeah, he's just lucky as hell he can sing. "So I am stupid and you aren't... how?" Hiro asked. Of course he couldn't have a relationship with K. For gods sake, the guy was married! And has a kid! And is like, ten years older than him! "You shouldn't be afraid to tell him Hiro, after all, what's the worst thing that he could do to you?" Shuichi asked. Then the two were almost hit by two bullets. "Lunch break's over," K said.

Shuichi looked like he had a heart attack. Then whispered to Hiro, "On second thought, forget everything that I said."...

IN TOHMA'S OFFICE

"... have you been listening to what I have been saying? Shacho!" Sakano yelled. Tohma snapped out of it, hen apologized. Sakano smiled. "You seem much happier today Seguchi-san. What happened?" Sakano asked. Tohma blushed. "Um... Ryuichi gave me this," Tohma said, and pointed out the bracelet. Sakano smiled. "As long as you're happy Shacho," Sakano said. Tohma smiled. "Thank you, Sakano-san. Yes, you were saying?" Tohma said. "I was just saying that your half of the documents have to be completed by friday. They are extremely important and are priority one (great, I don't know anything about him either!)," Sakano said.

The blonde groaned.

"Well, at least it will help me get my mind off things,"...

RYUICHI

Ryuichi was walking around town. Don't worry, he's wearing a disguise, so he wasn't recognized. He just had to think for a minute. Old feelings started popping up New ones were disappearing. Could it be that he didn't know what he was feeling? "What do I do Kuma-chan?" he asked. Did he really love Shuichi? Or was he trying to fill the void that his heart felt when Tohma was near? That feeling that made his stomach hurt, and made him angry that he had Mika? He then stopped to sit on a hill in the park, and growled. "This is too confusing!" he cried out.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" a feminine voice asked. Ryuichi nodded. This girl seemed familiar for some reason. "So, what's with the face cutie?" she asked. "Well, I like this guy. But I thought I did. But whenever I think of this one guy, I completely forget about the other one." Ryuichi explained. She giggled. "You remind me of my oni-chan, what's your name?" she asked. "Ryuichi Sakuma," Ryuichi answered. She gasped. "My brother is such a big fan! Oops, sorry. Well, I think you're just trying to fool yourself. You may want to think your in love this guy, but you really love the other one. The one that makes you forget about him," she said. Ryuichi smiled. "Thanks, no da! What's your name?" Ryuichi asked. She smiled.

"Shindou Maiko,"...

THAT NIGHT

Hiro was sleeping soundly. His thin sheets wrapped loosely around his naked form, the windows were open so some breeze came in. But it was also a perfect entry way for crazy-gun-waving-blondes! K puthandcuffs on Hiro's wrists, which were on the bed posts,and decided to wake him up. "Come on Hiro baby, wake up," K said. Hiro's eyes fluttered open, and he tried to process what was going on. "Wha- K!" He yelled...

CHAPTER 3 OVER

Me: That's it,

Ryuichi: I met Shuichi's sister!

Tatsuha: I have Suguru... -grins-

Suguru: -glares at me- I hate you...

Me: That's okay, um... lots of lemon in chapter 4... K/Hiro and Yuki/Shuichi...

Yuki: -reads story- You suck at writing.

Me: Don't make me kill you off in the story!

Yuki: You love us too much to do that.

Me: -sigh- I am such a softie... Read and Review...


End file.
